under the mistletoe
by dawnsona
Summary: Just j/r sap really. phoebe has a vision involving mistletoe...


**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters of friends. If I did, believe me, Joey and Rachel would have been together a long time back. **

**This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. Please Read and Review!**

Under the Mistletoe

"I love you."

Rachel was stunned. "Joey...I don't know what to say.... I mean..."

"Its ok, Rach. I...I never expected you to feel the same." He tried to smile. "I just couldn't keep it a secret any longer. You know how much I hate secrets."

She looked at him. He looked like he was about to cry. "Joey, don't ..."

"I gotta go," Joey whispered.

Rachel sighed, 'How could something start out so well and turn out a disaster?'

**--**_Flashback_

  
_**A few hours ago....**_

_**It was Chandler's birthday and they were having a surprise party at Monica's apartment. Monica had, as usual, gone nuts decorating. A job assigned to each of them wasn't exactly their idea of fun, but they went along with it. Monica was in charge of the food, Joey and Rachel – games and Ross and Phoebe – decorations.**_

_**"Joey, how about truth or dare?" asked Rachel.**_

_**"Strip?"**_

_**"Of course not!"**_

_**"Well, I think it'll be fun," he pouted.**_

_**Rachel laughed and ruffled his hair. "Hon, sorry but I don't think Mon will agree."**_

_**Joey smiled wide. 'Man, I love it when she ruffles my hair', he thought.**_

_**"Oooh! Look what I found in the decoration box!" Phoebe yelled.**_

_**"Mistletoe? Isn't that a bit out of season?" asked Ross.**_

_**"So what? It'll look nice- colorful and all," Phoebe defended.**_

_**Monica glared at Phoebe. "No! Absolutely not!"**_

_**Phoebe backed away a bit. "Umm, ok,"**_

_**"Good. Now are we all clear on tonight's plan? I'll meet Chandler at work and we'll go out for a movie. At 8, we'll be back. Get everyone to hide and then yell 'SURPRISE' as soon as we walk through the door."**_

_**Later, at Joey and Rachel's apartment, Joey was waiting for Rachel to get ready. The door to Rachel's room opened and Rachel came out wearing a beautiful strapless pale blue dress. She paraded in front of Joey. "Well how do I look?"**_

_**He was speechless. She looked at him expectantly. "Gorgeous," he breathed out, after his heart stopped racing.**_

_**He held out his hand. "Shall we go?" She smiled, took his hand and they went next door.**_

_**"They're coming! Shhhh!". There was a scramble as people rushed around looking for places to hide. Joey found himself next to Rachel, behind the couch. She put her finger to her lips. Joey grinned. ' Oh my god! She looks so pretty- like an angel'**_

_**"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone.**_

_**"Wow! Oh wow! This is so unbelievable! Thanks, you guys," exclaimed Chandler.**_

_**Monica walked in behind him. She looked around the room and frowned. "Phoebe, can I talk to you?"**_

_**"Sure." They walked out.**_

_**"Didn't I tell you not to put up the mistletoe?" said Monica, barely controlling her anger.**_

_**"Well, you did, but after you left I took a nap and I had a vision. The mistletoe is the key to happiness."**_

_**"Whose?"**_

_**"Well, I kinda woke up before I saw a face..."**_

_**Monica folded her arms and looked at Phoebe. Phoebe gulped, "If I'm wrong, I'll give you those earrings you like so much."**_

_**"Fine."**_

_**Pretty soon the party was full in full swing. Rachel was sitting on the couch talking to Gunther. Joey came up to her. "Rachel, wanna dance?"**_

_**"I don't think so, sweetie. I'm exhausted."**_

_**Gunther got up to get some water for her. Joey sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.**_

_**She nodded. "Honey, it's natural for a pregnant woman to feel tired."**_

_**Suddenly the lights went out. Rachel screamed and held on to Joey. Joey hugged her tight. "Its okay, Rach," he consoled, stroking her back. 'Well, this certainly is a dream come true', thought Joey.**_

_**"Everyone calm down. I just called the electric company. The power will be back in a few minutes," said Ross.**_

_**Sure enough, a few minutes later, the lights came back on. Rachel pulled away from Joey. "Thank you, Joey," she smiled.**_

_**That smile proved to be his undoing.**_

_**'I can't hold it in anymore', thought Joey. "Rachel, I have something to tell you..."**_

**_Nothing could have prepared her for what came next._**

_End flashback --_

Joey walked towards the door. Rachel followed him, "Joey ..."

"Hey! They're under the mistletoe," yelled Phoebe.

Joey looked up. And it was true. Rachel and him were standing under the mistletoe.

"C'mon, you guys have to kiss", said Chandler.

Joey hesitated. Rachel looked at him and nodded. He leaned in and kissed her gently. He tried to smile but failed. "I really have to go."

Rachel looked at his retreating back and saw what she never saw before. Joey- her roommate, her best friend, right? But that wasn't it anymore. When did it all change? When did she begin to lean on Joey in times of trouble? When did he become the only one who could cheer her up, when she was down? When did she start waiting for him to come hom,e so that they could hang around together? When did she start to care so much?

"Joey, wait," she ran up to him. She grabbed his arm and brought him back inside. "Look up, Joey. There's no mistletoe".

And she kissed him.

When the kiss was over, he looked at her, unsure of what she meant. She smiled, "I just wanted to show you that I don't need mistletoe anymore, to make me realize that I love you." For a fleeting moment, she thought of Ross. And then, shook her head. She'd make him understand.

Joey looked shocked. Suddenly, a grin spread over his face. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Well, looks like you were right, Phoebe," said Monica, with tears of happiness in her eyes.

**THE END.**


End file.
